


Safe

by danielnelsen



Series: Danny Nelsen [3]
Category: High School Story (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielnelsen/pseuds/danielnelsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Ash are sleeping over at Berry’s house. It’s the first time they’ve all slept in the same house and especially in the same bed. The story is from Danny’s point of view.</p>
<p>Technically some people would argue this wouldn't be classified under 'High School Story', but they're my OCs and Danny is in my other HSS and HWU stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

Ash was the most restless sleeper I had ever seen. I had shared a bed with Berry enough times to know that when he fell asleep, he turned into a brick, barely moving and probably able to sleep through absolutely anything, but Ash seemed to be the complete opposite. I looked past Berry - who had taken the middle of the bed - to watch as Ash rolled onto his side so that he was facing in my direction. I frowned, noticing the frantic expression on his face and his quick breathing as he rolled onto his back again, and realised that he was probably having a nightmare. Hesitating slightly, I slowly leaned across Berry and placed my hand softly on Ash’s shoulder. He jerked slightly, but didn’t wake up, so I gave his shoulder a slight shake. Without warning, he suddenly grabbed my arm, his eyes shooting open and focussing on me. I caught a glimpse of fear in them, before it faded to recognition, and he released my arm, closing his eyes again and breathing deeply.

“You alright?” I whispered, not taking my hand away.

“Fine,” he replied shortly. “I’m fine, don’t worry. Go back to sleep.”

I sighed, ignoring his demand. “It looked like a pretty bad dream.”

He turned his head away from me and the only sound in the seconds to follow was his breathing, still faster than it should have been.

“I’m fine,” he eventually repeated. “I just…” he trailed off.

“You just?”

He looked back at me and shrugged slightly. “I sometimes just don’t sleep that well when I’m not at home. It’s unfamiliar and I get nightmares. I guess I subconsciously feel a bit unsafe, is all.”

“Well, isn’t that what we’re here for?” I said, motioning to Berry, who was still asleep. “To make you feel safe?” He didn’t reply and I gave him a small smile. “Come on…” I slid out of the bed and walked around to Ash’s side. “Is there anything I can get you?”

He shook his head. “Don’t worry about me. You should get some sleep.” I let out a small sigh and he chucked slightly. “You’re too nice, Danny. Stop trying to help others and do something good for yourself.”

“Well… well, at least let me help you get to sleep,” I suggested. Without waiting for his answer, I leant over him and gave Berry a push. Realising what I was doing, Ash helped me move Berry - still asleep - to my side of the bed, and I crawled in beside Ash. “Relax,” I muttered, pulling him into my arms and pressing a light kiss to his cheek. I felt him slowly ease into the embrace and rest his head against my neck, his breaths now falling evenly against my skin. I let my fingers weave into his hair and run down his back as his arms awkwardly wrapped around me. For Ash, who was just about the least physical person I had ever met, I knew this was a big deal, and I smiled as he pressed his lips against my neck. “As long as I’m here, you’ll always be safe, you know that?” I assured him. “Always.”

“Thanks Danny,” he murmured, and the two of us drifted off to sleep in each others arms.


End file.
